


I wanna ruin our Frienship.

by SnowKillWhite



Category: South Park
Genre: I hope it's cute, Kinda song fic, M/M, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowKillWhite/pseuds/SnowKillWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle is in love with Stan but have no idea of how to say it.<br/>(This fic is based on the song Jenny the ballad version made by Lily Sevin!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna ruin our Frienship.

**Author's Note:**

> The words in bold are the lyrics from the song and in Italic are the words I had to change.

Kyle sighed as he looked at his paper. Fear curled into his stomach making him feel sick. How old fashion was that? A love letter really.. He thought he could be better than this but apparently he wasn't. He was way too scared to say it out loud. He checked by the window and for once there wasn't snow falling but rain. A big rain. He sighed there was no way he could write that. So he took a deep breath to calm himself. And he started to write.

 

 

' _Stan, dude,_ _ **you're my best friend**_ __  
_**But there's a few things that you don't know of**_ __ **  
**_**Why I borrow your lips**_ _Balm_ _ **so often**_  
__**I'm using your shirt as a pillow case** '

 

He couldn't help but sighed at the memory. Often he would ask Stan for his lip balm pretending his lips were aching because of the cold. Stan never question anything and just happily hand it to him, telling him he should think about buying one. To which Kyle would answer that he always forget to ask his mom. It had been an habit by now. Lying. But it was his only way to ever have a faint taste of Stan's lips. He glanced over that his bed where a shirt Stan had left after a sleepover. As shameful as that sound he just find comfort in Stan's scent. What a creep he was.. He shook his head as he grabbed the shirt and held it tight against his body. He needed all the courage to write that letter. He already guessed that he would get rejected. But he could always dream couldn't he? He took back his pen and stared at the paper with now a few words on it. ****

 

' _ **I wanna ruin our friendship**_ __ **  
**_**We should be lovers instead**_ __ **  
**_**I don't know how to say this**_ __ **  
**__**'Cause you're really my dearest friend** '  
  


 

Yeah because there was no way there friendship would stay intact after that. He just hoped he could be Stan's lovers. But it just sounded like a dream. And dream will always stay dreams. He wondered what he could write after that.. Maybe he should admit for thing.

  
' _Stan_ _, dude,_ _**you're my best friend**_ __ **  
**_**I've been doing bad things that you don't know about**_ __ **  
**_**Stealing your stuff now and then**_ _ **  
**___**Nothing you'd miss but it means the world to me** '

 

Shame. He was so ashamed of what he did. He had stole a few shirt that Stan wasn't wearing very much. Or some cigarette he never finished. Everything that could remind him of Stan. He laughed at himself thinking he was a bit like Cartman. A stalker. He sighed and got up tearing up the paper. Fuck it. He needed to say it out loud. There was a party tonight and he was going to admit everything. And then.. Then Stan will reject him. But at least he would be able to run away and with luck get hit by a car. He _ **wan**_ _ted_ _ **ruin**_ _their_ _ **friendship.**_ _They_ _ **should be lovers instead.**_

_**  
** _ _"_ _**don't know how to say this 'cause you're really my dearest friend"** _

 

Kyle sighed rubbing his eyes trying to calm his nerves. After all, how do you say you want to ruin someone's friendship when they are your best friend for life? He felt a tug of guilt. Maybe Stan needed him just as a friend and he was fucking everything up. Like always.

__**  
**_**I wanna ruin our friendship** _ __**  
**_**I don't know how to say this** _ __**  
**__**'Cause you're really my dearest friend**  
  


When the night came, Stan came to pick up Kyle so they could go to the party together at Token's house. They talked about how holiday were finally here and how much easier it was to breath without having the school on your back calling you a failure. Stan quickly noticed Kyle uneasiness but he blamed it on the fact that Kyle never did really like party growing up.

 

Music blasting loudly inside the house, teenagers making out, drunk. Kyle frowned feeling so out of place. He took the drink that someone, Kenny?, proposed him and downed it quickly. He sat on a sofa that wasn't full of people trying to have sex. Soon Stan sat next to him with a drink in his hands.

 

"So I guess you know buuut I broke up with Patty a few hours ago dude. I can finally taste the loneliness of being alone!"

 

Kyle couldn't take it anymore. He needed to say it now before all of this was going to break him down. He leaned closer to Stan as if he was about to tell him a big secret before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

  
" _Stan_ _ **take my hand 'cause we are more than friends. I will follow you until the end.**_ _ **Stan**_ _ **take my hand. I cannot pretend. Why I never like your new**_ _girlfriends._ "

 

He swallowed hard, tears already making his eyes shine with the light of the house.  
  


" _ **Oh, your love for them won't last long. Forget those amigos**_ "

 

He felt Stan turning his head to look at him surprised. The words repeating in his head. It felt like the whole world had stopped.

__**  
**_**Oh, your love for them won't last long** _ __**  
**_**Forget those amigos** _ __**  
**_**Forget those amigos** _ __**  
**

Stan slowly smiled at Kyle and grabbed his hand, making their lips crashed together. Kyle fell into the kiss, tears slowly falling. Happy tears. He at least got to feel Stan's lips on his own. Even if it was just one time. He felt Stan's lips slowly moving away from his own and a hand grabbing his own to pulled him out of this house and into a car.

__**  
**_**I wanna ruin our friendship** _ __**  
**_**We should be lovers instead** _ __**  
**_**I don't know how to say this** _ __**  
**_**'Cause you're really my dearest friend** _ __**  
**  
_**Oh, your love for them won't last long** _ __**  
**_**We should be lovers instead** _ __**  
**_**Oh, your love for them won't last long** _ __**  
**_**'Cause you're really my dearest friend** _ __**  
**

The ride was often cut by small caress or quick kiss. Still holding hands. Once they arrived at home, they threw their close on the ground of Stan's room. They embraced each other like it was their last day together. Like the world was going to end. Stan slowly opened his mouth to talk, right against Kyle's ear.

__**  
**" _ **We should be lovers instead 'cause you're really my dearest friend**_ "  
" _Stan_ _.._ "

 


End file.
